This Is Not Just A Phase
by Whovian2525
Summary: Eric has always been told what to do and how to act. He was told to go for Donna, and that didn't exactly end well. He started developing feelings for a certain guy in his school, but the only problem is that no one told him what to do. How is he going to handle dealing with these feelings without help? Eventual Eric and OC romance. OOC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Not Just A Phase chapter one**

**Hello! So I've been working on this story since last May, and I've been hesitant to upload it, mostly because I only wrote it for fun. But, I've put so much into it, that I've decided to upload it. If you don't like the idea of Eric with a guy, then please leave. The last thing I want to do is upset you in any way, or make you feel uncomfortable. Thank you! So this is my first That 70's Show story, and I kind of made Eric a little out of character, but whatever. If any of you do actually pick up this story and read it, I hope you enjoy it! Review if you want! I do not own That 70's Show.**

**Eric's POV: **

We were all sitting in the basement, Jackie on top of Kelso's lap, babbling on about her hair or whatever. Jackie is so oblivious, she doesn't even realize that Kelso is cheating on her with Laurie. My sister is so slutty, I don't know how many guys she's been with. Probably all of the state of Wisconsin and California. Donna walked in the room and things got incredibly awkward. No one knows that we broke up. I just didn't feel anything. I used to always think that she was so hot, but I think that was just the guys telling me that. Honestly, I don't think she was that hot. I mean, she's pretty and all, but not really my type. I don't really know what my type is. Anyways, she sits down next to me, seeing that there is no where else, and Jackie just has to speak up.

"So, Donna, where were you last night? You told me that you were going to go to the mall with me," she spits out, annoyed.

"I was with Eric," she responds blandly.

"Oh, you two finally did it?" Hyde laughs. Oh ya, make fun of my virginity. Donna looks at me and I open my mouth to speak.

"We broke up," I say, feeling happy. It's like I'm a new man, I changed. I'm no longer to tied to someone who would make me unhappy.

"Oh, can I have her?" Fez speaks up. I roll my eyes, even though I could care less who she ends up with.

"Shut up, Fez," Donna says, annoyed.

"So, you finally broke up with the twig," Jackie speaks up. I bite my lip.

"He broke up with me," Donna says, stiff. Hyde laughs.

"Burn!" Kelso yells.

"Ya, well, I'm gonna go," Donna gets up and Jackie follows. As soon as they leave, we get in the circle.

"I can't believe you broke up with her, dude," Hyde says, high.

"I just wasn't feeling anything anymore," I explain.

"Can I have her?" Kelso speaks up. I whack him in the back of the head, even though I don't even care.

"I just don't want to be tied down by some chick that lives next door," I probably sound really stupid.

"I know how you feel. I'm gonna break up with Jackie," Kelso says for the hundredth time.

"Man, you're not gonna break up with her. You're too gutless," Hyde says.

"No, this time, I'm really gonna do it," he nods, trying to persuasive.

"Whatever, Kelso. Hand me a beer," I ask to no one in particular. Fez throws me a beer and I chug it down in a quick second. I need to be drunk anyways.

We finish the circle and I go outside to the car. I see Donna playing basketball. She throws me that ball and I make a basket.

"So, that was awkward earlier," she says. I nod. We play basketball in silence for a few more minutes.

"So, why did you break up with me?" she asks. I breath in.

"Honestly, I just didn't feel anything anymore. No offense at all, I just didn't… I'm rambling on, sorry," she doesn't say anything so I place the basketball on the ground and go to my car, but not before I kiss her on the cheek.

"You were always a gentleman," she chuckles sadly. She goes to her house. I get in the car and drive to the hub. I walk in and it's packed. The only spot is a table with a guy who looked about my age sat. I sit down after ordering my fries and start eating.

"Eric, right? I'm in your science class," the guy says. I take his hand and shake it. He is kind of handsome. Wait, what? Did I just call him handsome?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that must be torture for you," I laugh. We laugh simultaneously.

"Ya, well, you know," he says before laughing. I laugh along, feeling myself blush.

"I'm sorry, I'm Jacob. So, you're a big fan of star wars, right? Who's your favorite character?" I smile at his love of Star Wars and we ramble on and on about it.

After about three hours of just talking about Star Wars, we head back to my house. We go into the basement where I find Kelso and Laurie making out. I clear my throat and they look up.

"Pervert, what, did you and your boy toy come on just to look at us? Come on, we're going upstairs," Laurie leads Kelso upstairs into her room.

"Isn't he dating that small girl, what is it, Jackie?" he sits down. I sit next to him.

"Yep," I sigh. She doesn't really deserve it. I mean, she's annoying, but she does have a heart.

"Oh, who is that skank then?" I laugh awkwardly.

"Um, my sister,"

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry-"

"No, she is a skank," we both laugh and we look at each other, for what seems like forever. Before I know it, we both start leaning in, for what, though? A kiss? I've never kissed a guy before, so I'm not sure what's going on. I look away, as much as it pains me.

"Um, sorry, I didn't know what, um, I'm sorry-" he starts but then I kiss him. It was nothing like Donna's kiss. This one was different, it was hot and burned like fire. Adrenaline flew through my body and I was shaking. We hear someone start to come down and we pull away. He gets up and leaves, before anyone sees him. I see Hyde come down, getting a beer from the shower.

"What's up with you?" Hyde asks. I'm probably so flushed. I mean, I just kissed a guy. A guy. A person with a dick.

"Um, nothing," I start to get up but then fall down again. I'm never so good with gravity. Especially when I'm confused. I thought, I thought… I didn't think I was actually gay. No, I'm not gay, I'm confused. This is probably just a phase. I walk up the stairs and up to my room. I need to be alone, I need to think.

I find Donna sitting down on my bed. Great, and I seemed desperate.

"Hey," she nods to me. I sigh and sit down next to her.

"Hey," we sit in silence. Then, Donna kisses me by surprise. And it's nothing like kissing Jacob.

"Stop," I pull her away from her. She sighs.

"I'll sleep with you. If that's what you want, then fine. I like you Eric. Why would you break up with me?"

"I didn't break up with you because you wouldn't sleep with me. I broke up with you because I didn't feel anything anymore! Seriously, Donna, is that what you think of me?"

"What do you mean, you didn't feel anything?"

"Do you feel any attraction towards Hyde?" I ask her. She gives me a look.

"What? No!"

"That's how I feel towards you. Listen, I'm not trying to-"

"Why don't you feel any attraction to me?" I'm not sure if I should tell her or not. She might tell people. I sigh and leave the room.

I walk to the hub, hoping to see him. There he is, sitting down on the same booth, reading a comic book. I sit down with him, drinking my soda. He looks up and can't help but smirk.

"What brings you here? Did you miss me already?" he asks.

"What brings me? You're still in the same ketchup stained seat that I saw just four hours earlier," I tease. I decide to be serious.

"So, we need to talk," he says. I nod and we leave. We decide not to go to our own houses so we just go to my car. No one can hear us there.

"Do you find me attractive?" he asks me.

"Um, ya," his questions catches me off guard.

"Okay, that's good, I find you attractive. Next question, um, are you gay? Because I am,"

"I'm not sure. When I kiss you, it's better than kissing any other girl. It felt-"

"Like a million different fireworks were in my head exploding all around," he cuts me off. The car goes silent and it's just us, looking in to each others eyes. The space around us is tense, but a good kind. It's like we don't even need words, we already know what we're going to say. We both lean in and kiss passionately. He leans away, hesitantly, and breaths in slowly. He smiles and leans in again but I put my hands on his chest and push him away.

"Listen, I don't know what this is and I… I just don't know what I am. I thought I was straight but then I met you and you are perfect, but I just can't come out like… like this. I'm sorry. Maybe this is just a phase, I don't know-"

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that. Well, it's not a phase for me so when you're ready to come out, come find me. You know where to look," he gets out of the car and slams the door shut. I watch him as he walks off. I slam my hands on the steering wheel hardly. I can't believe I just ruined this. I honestly don't know what I'm doing, God damn, why is this so freaking hard?

I drive home and see Donna and Bob sitting down at the table with Mom and Red. Frankly, I am just too pissed off to deal with them. I walk in with my head down and try to walk past them but of course, Mom stops me.

"Oh, Eric, sit down. We were just talking about you," I sit down and slump in the seat. Donna smiles at me and I roll my eyes. I wonder what they were talking about? "Donna told us that you two broke up? Why?" Mom asks. I shrug.

"I guess it just wasn't working out," I say as I think of Jacob. Maybe… maybe this is the perfect time to come out. If I am gay.

"Oh, but you two had such an amazing future together! Oh, the grandchildren I would get from you two," I scoff at my Mother's words.

"Oh, Kitty, we'll have other grandchildren. Eric will find others. Maybe," Red reassures Mom. I can't stop thinking of Jacob. If I really am gay, Mom will have trouble getting grandchildren.

"Um, Mom? Dad? There's actually something I need to tell you," I start. They point their attention towards me and I stare into Red's eyes and I immediately chicken out. "I got a C on my chemistry test," I lie. Well, it's not really a lie. I did get a C but that's not what I was trying to say.

"Eric, you have to study harder," Red says.

"Well, since Eric isn't with Donna anymore, it'll be fine," Mom says. Red laughs and gets up, along with Bob. They go to the living room and Mom walks with them. Donna gets up and sits right next to me.

"I thought you liked me, Eric. I really did," Donna says. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"How more obvious can I be, Donna? I told you, you and I, there is no us. You are starting to sound really desperate, did you know that?" I walk up the stairs and slam the door.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **  
><strong>~That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the gang and I go to the hub. We laugh about random stuff, including Fez's weird stories about his host parents and then I see Jacob walk in. He nods my head towards the bathroom and he walks toward it. I get up and go in. We check to see if there are any people in the stalls, but thankfully, no. We lock the door. I look around the walls, looking at desperate girls phone numbers and I count how many times the word penis is written. I give up at about thirty.

Jacob walks closer to me, but I stand in place. He walks even closer to me, kissing distance.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like for you, I always knew. I know your dad is tough and well, mine isn't even there so I don't know how it is. I just… I really like you. I want to see what this could be, us together. Even if it's a secret to everyone, that's fine. Just as long as I'm with you," Jacob whispers in my ear. I smile and blush as he nibbles on my ear when he finishes talking. Someone pounds on the door and I leap into one of the bathroom stalls. Jacob opens the door and I see, through the crack, Kelso come in. Jacob leaves and I feel a stab in the heart. I don't want him to leave, I want him to stay with me. Kelso takes a pad of paper and a pen and writes down a girl's number. I open the stall and look at Kelso.

"What? I'm trying to find a girl for you. There are a ton of desperate skans on this wall. I mean, I would know, I slept with most of them," he says, as he hands me the piece of the paper.

"Wow, thanks. My biggest dream is to get an STD," I sarcastically say. I rip the piece of paper in a million tiny pieces and go out of the bathroom. I sit back down and watch as Jacob leaves the Hub. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I snap back into reality.

"Eric, we were just talking about how you dumped Donna. Now, what did you exactly say? Donna won't tell me," Jackie babbles on. I'm pissed. Not only that she is taking me away from daydreaming of Jacob, but also that she won't give up this Donna thing. It was just a fluke, a silly thing that I did because I don't know what I want. Well, didn't. I now know what I want. I want Jacob. More than anything in the world.

Donna walks in the room and sits down next to Hyde. The table becomes tense and awkward.

"Jesus, listen what I said was 'I don't want to be with you anymore' yet she still wanted me. So much that she seduced me. Or tried, anyway. Now that that's established, I have things to do. With people to see. Now, if you can excuse me," I snap while I get out of the Hub. I'm just tired of this shit. I should have never gone out with Donna, it just made things weird between us. Between all of us.

I walk home and I see Laurie on the couch. I just need to tell someone, you know? She won't tell anyone, I hope. But she might take advantage of it. Whatever, I just need to tell someone. I sit down next to her and she ignores me, flipping through channels.

"I'm gay," I say. Laurie looks at me and then shrugs.

"Okay," I blink back in surprise at her words. Or, word, I mean.

"That's all? No laughing, no jokes?" I test. She shakes her head.

"Nope. It's fine, really. I'm just surprised it took this long. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you're surprised? And how do you know that I have a guy?" I question. She laughs.

"I mean that, all you do is play with your action figures. You're completely wimpy and hate sports. I put two and two together. And of course you have a guy. You're acting differently," I'm surprised that she would even notice.

"Well, just because I don't like sports doesn't mean that I'm instantly gay, and thanks for noticing. Just don't tell Mom or Dad, please. Or really anyone. I'm not ready to tell my friends, or especially Red," I get nervous of even thinking about telling anyone.

"Sure, as long as you give me the Vista Cruiser every Saturday night," she blackmails me.

"No way, I have to meet him that night. And you probably don't want to use the Vista Cruiser since that's the only place we can go alone," I lie. Well, not really. I'm sure we'll do it soon, just not now. We only just met. Laurie raises her eyebrow and shudders.

"Fine, you're right. I won't tell. Now leave me alone, I'm watching M*A*S*H*,"

"Since when did you watch M*A*S*H*?" I ask her.

"Since right now. I've never seen it before. Now just leave me alone," I get up and leave her be.

Later, I hear a knock on my window and I see Jacob. I smile as big as the Cheshire Cat. He jumps into my room and I kiss him deeply.

He leaps on my bed and grabs my arm to make me sit next to him. He grabs my waist and he leans in. Just as we are inches apart, Laurie comes in the room.

"Hey, Eric… woa. Sorry, I didn't know you had company," she laughs awkwardly.

"Laurie, this is Jacob. That guy I was talking about," I hinted. She nods and waves.

"Hey. So, Eric, do you have any condoms? I have a guy in my room and he didn't bring any," I roll my eyes at her.

"What? A new guy? I thought you already slept with all the guys in the state of Wisconsin," I retorted. She scoffs.

"Not all. I haven't slept with you," she nods towards Jacob. "Unless you want to," okay, she has taken this too far.

"Laurie, get out," I say as I lead her out. She sighs and runs back into her room to 'get busy'.

"So you told people? I thought we were gonna keep it a secret," Jacob smiles.

"We are, it's just, I decided to tell my sister. I had to tell someone. And sorry for her behavior," I apologize.

"Ah, it's okay. I told my Mom…I just needed to tell her. Nobody this special to me should be kept a secret," he says, indicating to me. I walk towards my door and lock it. Then, I go towards Jacob and kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I think of Jacob. He left late last night, his mom would be worried about him. I walk downstairs and see Laurie talking with our parents at the breakfast table. Hyde sits down and I am left getting the seat next to Red.

"Oh, Eric, I noticed you got a B on your math test! Good job, extra bacon for you," Mom says as she scrapes the last of the bacon on my plate.

"A B? I told you, Kitty, Eric is really stepping up to the plate without a girlfriend," Laurie chokes on her orange juice and scoffs. I give her a look saying to be quite.

"Come on, Eric, we have to get to school," Hyde says. I sigh but then I remember I can see Jacob there. I smile and run out the door.

Once we get to school, I see Jacob talking with some girl. She's giggling and twirling her hair. When I get closer, I see that it's Donna. I grab Jackie away from Kelso.

"Jackie, go get Donna away from that guy," I plead.

"Why? She's trying to get a boyfriend. He's hot, but too good for her. Oh my god, you still like her!" I shake my head like crazy.

"No, no, that's not it. I… I just don't think she should get her hopes up. He is too good for her," I blush as I say that. Crap, that sounded gay.

"Ya, sure. Don't worry, I won't tell her," Jackie squeals. She ignores the situation and leaps onto Kelso, making out with him which makes me nauseous. Donna whispers something in Jacob's ear and he laughs. I can't believe he laughed. Why would he laugh? What did she say? I feel angry, and extremely jealous. I don't like feeling this way. Jacob looks my way and tenses up. His smile goes to a frown and I walk into the school, making fists. I can't believe Donna would do this. And why was Jacob flirting along with her? I thought… he liked me. God, I'm acting like such a girl, I just need to stop this. I feel like punching Donna. Ya, that's better. More masculine. Too bad she's a girl. Ah, whatever. I'm not even good at punching.

After school, we all walk to the Hub but I go home instead. I don't want to deal with Donna. I just want to be alone. As I go into my room, I see Jacob sitting down on the bed. His head is down and he looks upset. I shut the door loudly and he almost falls off the bed.

"Hey," I blink at him.

"That's all you say? After flirting with Donna? Seriously?" I yell at him.

"Eric, listen, I wasn't flirting. She said something funny so I-"

"What was it? It was about me, wasn't it? I bet you were making fun of me, weren't you?" I cut him off. Jacob stands up and grabs my hands.

"No, we have math together and she said something funny about the teacher, that's all," I blush in embarrassment.

"God, I am such a girl. It sucks because you're the dominant one in this relationship," I sigh as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Relationship?" he asks. I stare into his eyes.

"Ya. Relationship," he smiles and I kiss him. Jacob leans out of the kiss and takes my hands.

"I want you to meet my Mom," he suggests. He looks so vulnerable right now. It's like he thinks I'll refuse.

"Okay. But this doesn't mean you can meet mine. I'm sorry, I'm just not ready yet," I bite my lip as I say that. Jacob nods his head and sits down.

"Right," he says in a monotone voice.

"Jacob, if there's something wrong with that… listen, I just-"

"I get it. It's totally fine, really. When you're ready, then I can. I'm just sick of hiding behind doors. At least tell your friends, they'll understand," I roll my eyes, even though I know he's just trying to help.

"You don't get it, I've never felt like this before. They won't understand, they'll think it's just a phase,"

"So it's not?" I raise my eyebrows at his words.

"What's not?" I ask, unclear.

"It's not a phase? You're sure that this is actually something special?" he smiles.

"I'm one-hundred percent sure it's not," He smiles once more and gets up.

"I'm gonna leave, I need to get home to my Mom. See you tomorrow," he gets out by the window and I smile in amusement. But then, his words sink in. I'm actually gay. And no one knows except for him and Laurie. Maybe… maybe telling my friends would be the right thing.

Later that day, I decide to tell my friends. I met up with them at the basement. They were all sitting down, watching TV, not a care in their little heads. Especially not Fez's. Damn, he's stupid. But his stupidity is amusing. I sat down next to Kelso and cleared my throat. My heart is pounding and I'm shaking inside. I mean, I don't know how they'll respond.

"So…" I start. Nobody takes notice, which is kind of offending. I get up and turn off the TV. Everybody gets mad at me, but I don't care. I'm too nervous to satisfy their TV needs. "I have something to tell you,"

"Oh my god, I think I know what this is!" Jackie squeals. How wrong she is.

"Um, for the past few days, I've… been feeling things? I guess? What I'm trying to say is that, I have someone in my life that I really want you to know. And know something about me," I take a breath and take a deep breath.

"Dude, just tell us. What is it?" Hyde pressures me. God, just let me take a breath. I'm nervous. Jackie smiles and points to Donna. Then she gives me a thumbs up.

"I'm trying to say is that… I'm-"

"Oh come on, just tell us already! I want to watch Charlie's Angels," Hyde remarks. I nod my head and turn back on the TV.

"You know what? Watch your fucking TV. I'm out of here," I grab my coat and walk out the door. All they care about is their stupid TV. I don't even like that show. It's stupid. God, Hyde is such an asswhole. In my dad's words, he's a dumbass.

I walk towards the address that Jacob gave me. I'm sort of early but whatever. I'm excited to meet his mom. I reach the house and knock on the door. Jacob answers and he is dressed all fancy. I frown at what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a freaking Star Wars shirt and jeans.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Um, hi. I feel underdressed. Should I go back home and change?" I laugh awkwardly, embarrassed.

"Oh no, this isn't for the dinner, I just came back from a funeral," he smiled too much when he was saying that.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," I take his hand in mine.

"No, it's okay. It was just my grandfather," okay, he's being too casual about this.

"Hm. If it makes you feel better, I told my Grandmother that it wouldn't kill her if she was nice once in a while and then she just died suddenly, right after that. Like, right after that. In the car. Right after I said that,"

"She just couldn't be nice,"

"Nope," we both laugh at how weird that conversation was. A woman appears, probably his mother, and smiles when she sees me.

"Jacob, is this him?" she asks. She seems really nice.

"Ya, Mom, this is Eric," I hold out my hand for her but she waves it off and hugs me.

"It's so nice to meet you, ma'am," I say formerly.

"Oh, honey, call me Rebecca. What are you doing out here? Come on in, Jacob doesn't have any manners," I walk in the house and it's really nice. Sure nicer than my house. I mean, the couch isn't orange. "We weren't expecting you so early," she smiles as she leads me towards the couch.

"Oh, ya sorry. I just couldn't wait,"

"Oh no, it's fine, honey. Jacob, can you go get us some beverages?" Jacob gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen. "I'm glad he finally has someone in his life. You know since the incident with his father, he's been a wreck. He's better now, with you. He has structure. Thank you so much for helping him," she puts a hand on my shoulder but I am so confused. But then I remember about his grandfather. He never told me about his dad.

"Oh, ya. Well, I found out just today. He seemed kind of weird about it, you know, too casual,"

"Well, that's not unnatural. I mean, it was hard for him. He really thought his father was growing, but no. Just the same alcoholic jerk that almost put Jacob in the hospital just a few years ago. God, I went wrong with his father. To figure that I thought I loved him. Jacob just has this thing of bottling everything up. He doesn't want anybody to know that he's hurt insi-"

"Mom, what are you doing?" Jacob shrieks.

"Honey, relax, Eric already knows, we're just having a conversation,"

"I haven't told him anything! And I was planning not to!" Jacob runs past me and goes upstairs. Rebecca covers her mouth and starts to go upstairs but I stop her.

"May I?" I ask. She nods her head and I run up the stairs. I open every door because I'm not sure what door is his. I see him hunched in a corner of his room and I run towards him.

"Leave me alone, Eric," he growls.

"Jacob, come out. Let's talk," I try to persuade him.

"No, get out," I'm taken back by his words.

"No. Get out of that corner," I demand. He shakes his head once more.

"I can't. This corner helps me,"

"What do you mean helps you? Jacob, come on, I don't care what happened, all that matters is that you're with me now. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

"Eric, just leave. You're really not helping," I try to get him out of the corner but he won't budge.

"What is so special about this corner?"

"It's not just this corner, it can be any corner. It helps me from hurting myself, from thinking bad thoughts,"

"What type of bad thoughts?" I ask quietly. I never thought that he was like this.

"Like… like killing-"

"Jacob, please don't finish that sentence. I hate to see you like this. Are you okay?"

"I'm peachy, just great. I love to feel this way, it's a blast. I just… I can't believe my mom. I wanted to re-start my life, I didn't want you to know this. I'm sorry. I get it if you want to leave. I won't be hurt, I'm used to it," I hug him tightly.

"I will never leave you. I promise," he pushes me away.

"That's what he said before he left. Promises are stupid, they can't be kept. And do you want to know why? Because promises are made to be broken. You should just leave before I get too attached. Damn, why did I do this to myself? I like you too much. You need to leave before I start loving you because… because I think I already do. Just leave now before it's too late,"

"Jacob, only bad people break promises. I'm not a bad person, and I won't ever break that promise. I will always stay with you. I love you too," Jacob looks up at me with his teary, red eyes and doesn't break contact.

"Really?" I nod.

"Okay, it's time to get out of that corner," I stand up and give him my hand. He gets up as well and checks the time. It's already nine.

"You should probably get home," he frowns.

"No, I'm staying here, with you. I don't want to go home anyway," I sit down on his bed and notice how soft it is.

"Why not?" he sits down next to me and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I tried to tell my friends but they just wouldn't listen to me. It's annoying, they never listen to me. And Jackie thinks I like Donna. God, is she wrong,"

"Donna? Why would she think that?"

"We sort of used to date,"

"Oh…"

"Ya," awkwardness fills the room and we sit in silence. To break the tension, I kiss him. We layed back and looked up at his ceiling. On it are a ton of glow in the dark stars that make the room glow. No, that's wrong. He makes the room glow. We talk about random things and then we fall asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I wake up in his arms and I smile. I like waking up like this. Even if we didn't do anything, just waking up next to him is enough. But I do hope we do something soon. I've never, you know, had sex with a guy. Or anyone, really. I kiss Jacob and he wakes up.

"Goodmorning," he says groggily.

"Morning,"

"Did we do something last night?" he asks, checking under the blankets.

"Sadly, no, we did not,"

"Sadly?" he teases.

"Oh come on, you don't want to?" I ask him.

"No, I'm flattered that you want to do stuff to me," I hit him on the shoulder as he laughs.

"Come on, we got to get up," I say as I get up off his amazingly soft bed.

I walk down the stairs and I see pancakes on the table. Rebecca puts orange juice on the table and grabs two glasses from the cupboard.

"I figured you boys wanted a big breakfast after that night," she winked at me. I laughed into my orange juice and Jacob sighed.

"Mom, we didn't do anything last night," Jacob assures his mother as he sits down to join me in this delicious breakfast.

"Sure," Rebecca says as she winks at me.

"Mom, stop winking at Eric. It's making me uncomfortable," Rebecca holds up her hands in surrender.

"Fine, but if you did want to do something, I wouldn't mind. I think it's kind of cute," now, I cough in my orange juice. I look at Jacob and his eyes are all wide and his cheeks are all red.

"Mom!" he pleads her to stop talking.

"What? I just wanted to let you two know," I laugh as Jacob hits his head on the table.

"I like your mom, Jacob," I say before biting into my turkey bacon.

"Why, thank you, Eric. See, Jacob, I'm a hip mom," Jacob puts his head in his hands.

"Mom, please just stop," Rebecca leaves the room and Jacob looks at me.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that," I laugh at his apology.

"It's fine, really," Jacob takes my hand from across the table.

"I love you," he tells me.

"I love you too,"

After breakfast, Jacob walks me home. We reach the steps that leads to the basement and he holds my hands in his.

"I love you," I tell him.

"Thanks," he teases. I playfully hits him in the arm.

"No, I love you too," he kisses me. The kiss becomes a little heated. I let him slip his tongue in and he shoves me up against the wall.

"Oh my god!" I hear a shriek from the voice I know instantly. I let go of Jacob and see Jackie staring at us, with everyone looking.

"Surprise?" I tell them. Jacob lets go of me instantly and stands awkwardly.

"BURN!" Kelso yells at Donna.

"You guys know Jacob," I introduce them as I look at the ground. I know my voice is meek.

"Eric is gay!" Kelso laughs. "Oh my god, it makes so much sense. And you're still dating Donna!" Jacob looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Jacob, I'm not-"

"You have stuff to talk to them about. I'm just gonna go," Jacob cuts me off. I try to grab his hand but he gets out of my grip and runs away. I feel tears in my eyes, mostly because everything was starting to get good.

"Kelso, Donna and I broke up days ago. You just ruined the best relationship I have ever had," I yell at Kelso. God, he is such a fucking ass!

"But you're with a dude," Fez points out.

"Ya, I am. And I love him. What is so bad about being gay? Tell me, because I have no idea why it's so bad," I test my so called friends.

"It's just not natural, I mean, it's a guy. What are your parents going to say? Your mom? She's religious and Red hates gays," I blink back at what Hyde said.

"Wow. And to think I thought you were gonna be the only one who would understand. You know what? Everybody get out of my fucking basement, now!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Eric," Donna starts.

"No! I thought you guys were my friends but you're just like the rest of them. Get the hell out of basement," I scream. Everybody gets up and starts to leave. Only Hyde is left.

"Eric, I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings, we're just new to this," Hyde gets up and tries to reassure me but I push him away.

"You're the worst of them. I hate you. God, Laurie understood. But not you, no, you can't," I say while crying.

"Damn, I don't know what to say! I'm just supposed to say it's okay? We understand? We caught you making out with a guy. I thought you were gonna say that you still loved Donna yesterday,"

"Well, sorry that I can't show my feelings. Sorry that I have to hide my boyfriend. You know what? I was so worried about what you were going to say yesterday. I was a wreck. But I shouldn't even try, you guys aren't my friends,"

"We are your friends, dude,"

"Why do you always call people dude, Hyde? Why do you wear those stupid fucking glasses all the time? You're just a poser, a jackass," I push Hyde about three inches.

"Eric, stop,"

"What are you going to do? Punch me? Go ahead, might as well. I have nothing good left. Jacob is out of my life, everybody thinks I'm weird because I'm gay, what are you going to do?" I test Hyde. He slaps me and then embraces me.

"Calm down, Eric. We'll get used to it, just calm down," he lets go of me and I sit on the couch and take a pillow to scream into. Hyde leaves and then comes back with a Star Wars model.

"Thanks," I mumble as I start the model.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday, I see Jacob talking with a guy from my math class. My hands are clammy. He wanted to be out in the open, so why not? My friends know, so what the hell?

I walk up to Jacob and push the other guy out of the way. I smile and he looks at me confused.

"You wanted to be out in the open," I say. He raises an eyebrow and smiles, giving me permission. I kiss him and everyone gasps. I hear whispers and mumbles, but I don't care.

When I finish, a teacher comes to us and reports us the principal's office. Jacob and I laugh while we walk, hand in hand.

When we reach the office, the teacher tells the principal what happened. He gasps and rushes us in.

"Boys, this is terrible behavior! Was this a prank?" he asks us, worried.

"Nope," we both say at the same time. We laugh and I kiss his hand. I look at the principal's face and he looks appalled.

"I am shocked. I am calling your parents," my smile fades away as he says that. He starts to turn the dial but I stop him.

"Please, sir, don't," I plead.

"Why not? If you are okay to be out in the public here why not your house? I am sure your father would love to hear his son kissing another boy," my breath shortens and I feel dizzy. Scenarios go around in my head and I am scared. What if he hits me? Oh god, no.

"Sir, please don't. Can't Eric just tell them himself?" I look at Jacob and the room goes black. I wake up in an office and then I remember what happened.

"I just called your parents Eric. I am sorry but your father needs to know," My mind feels like it's going to explode, I am so nervous. What's my dad going to do? He thinks gays are pussies and my mom is religious, it's against the Bible. Oh god. What did I get myself into? I've lost my friends and my parents are going to kill me.

I dismiss myself by getting up and going out of the room, not forgetting to slam the door behind me. I go to my locker but Pam and Kelso are making out in front of it. I slap Kelso on the back of his head and he walks away with Pam. I open my locker and pull out my math textbook, not wanting to go to class. I need the circle right now. I don't want to think.

Jacob walks up to me sighs.

"Well, I guess the secret is no longer kept," he says. I swallow the lump that was in my throat and slam the locker shut with force. "Eric-"

"No, don't do that. Don't try to convince me that everything's okay. My dad's going to kick my ass and I have no idea what my mom is going to do. Dammit! Why'd I get myself into this mess?" I kick the bottom locker and Jacob stays quiet for a minute.

"Um, do you mean dating me or coming out?" he asks. I realize what I had just said and mentally slap myself.

"No, that came out wrong," I start.

"Then what did you mean?" he asks meekly.

"I just… didn't want them finding out, that's all. Not like this,"

"So you regret kissing me in the hall, is that it?"

"No, no, no. I just wish it didn't have consequences. Listen, I love you. You do know that, right?"

"I'm not sure I do," he says while walking away. I mentally kick myself in the stomach for being such an ass and not saying the right thing. I don't get us, we are in love for a minute and then we are arguing. I hate it… it's like it's a sign. A sign that we shouldn't be together. Just the thought of that makes me want to jump off a cliff and into a bucket of spiders. A big bucket.

The school day ends and I walk towards my house slowly, afraid of what will happen. I see my dad's car is home and my hands start to uncontrollably shake in fear. I see them in the kitchen, talking. I notice Red is holding a beer and Mom is drinking Vodka. It's that bad? I open the sliding door and try to walk fastly by them but Red grabs me by the shirt and sits me down on the booth of the counter.

"Hey," I try to say normally. But it turns out more like a shaky mess.

"Why the hell did I get a call from Kitty saying that I had to come immediately because my son is romantically involved with a male?" Red yells. Mom crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows, looking for an answer. Hyde comes in and runs away instantly.

"Stephen, you come back here, right now!" Mom orders. Hyde walks slightly in the kitchen, with his stupid sunglasses on.

"Hey Mrs. Forman. What's up?" he asks casually. If only I was that smug.

"Do you have any idea what is going on here? With Eric and this boy?" Hyde sighs and sits down next to me. I look into Hyde's eyes and plead. He shrugs as if he's saying, they're going to find out some how.

"Ya, Eric made out with the guy in the halls today," Hyde admitted. I put my head in my hands.

"Stephen, you can go now," Mom excuses Hyde. Hyde mutters a thank god as he walks off.

"Eric, is this a protest? What's going on?" Red asks me. Anger boils in my skin. What is so wrong about being gay?

"Excuse me? This is not a fucking protest! God, why does everyone stray from the truth? I am in a relationship with a guy, that part is true. And do you want to know the best part? I love him more than anything in the world. Just except it, I'm gay!" I yell at Red, inches away from his face. Mom gasps and drops her bottle. I glance over at her and she is breaking down, crying. Red's face is red as a lobster and is clenching his fists.

"Eric, you're just in a phase, this is no more than a little misunderstanding," he says threateningly. I suddenly feel powerful, I am not a pussy, I am not weak.

"No, I'm not! Why can't you just except that? I love him, a lot. It makes my heart hurt every time I am away from him. What are you going to do? Hit me, go ahead. I am sick of you always bringing me down just because I am not the son you wanted me to be. I am not your perfect, girl lover, jock that you want me to be, I am me. Deal with it!" I yell at Red. Red's face becomes even redder and he punches me, my eye feeling like it just got hit by a ton of bricks. I look at Mom and she is shaking her head at me.

"Eric, you know we love you. No, we love you, not this… this person who is standing in front of us. I won't allow you to date guys, not while you are living here," Mom says. My eyes scrunch in confusion and hurt.

"I'm going to be with Jacob no matter what you say or do," I defend my relationship. Or what's left of it.

"Then you can't live here anymore," Mom says, her face red as well. I look at the ground and look back at her.

"Fine," I whisper. I run upstairs and grab a duffle bag and start filling it with clothes. I run downstairs and walk out the door to the Vista Cruiser, and drive away. I feel tears trickle down my cheeks as I drive to the one place where I really want to be. I knock on the door and there stands the love of my life. Tears are falling and Jacob looks at me, his eyes wide.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go. My parents kicked me out," I stumbled on my words. Jacob hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and led me in his house.

"Mom, Eric is going to stay with us for a while. His parents kicked him out," Jacob explained. Rebecca nodded her head and led me to the living room. I hugged Jacob tightly and sobbed into his shoulder, feeling his warmthness. I can't believe they would actually kick me out. I just thought… maybe my mom would at least be a little on my side. But I guess I was wrong.

I didn't eat anything, and I could tell Jacob was worried. I didn't talk that much, I didn't feel like watching Star Wars. I just stared at my lap, my brain not really working. Later that night, I just sat on Jacob's desk chair and stared at the pencil marks on the desk. Jacob took my hand and kissed my cheek, then hugged my waist.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay," Jacob tried to reassure me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I lost my parents today, Jacob. They hate me now," I sighed, not feeling like crying.

"They'll come around," Jacob tried once more.

"I just want to be left alone right now, if that's okay," I said softly. Jacob nodded his head and kissed my cheek.

"Of course," he said, walking out of the room. I sighed and threw my pencil across the room. I lept onto Jacob's bed and closed my eyes, only the sound of my thoughts fill my ears.

I woke up the next morning cuddling next to Jacob. I smiled, but I was still upset. Not as much as yesterday, but I still am. I stretched and got up, and saw how Jacob's chest rose then fell as he slept. He clutched onto his pillow, his eyes squinting. I softly kissed his shoulder and looked at my duffel bag, oh what to wear. I grabbed a Star Wars shirt and jeans. I frowned at my hair and tried to make it less crazy.

"Don't bother, it looks sexy that way," I heard Jacob say. I looked over at him and smiled. Jacob got up and put his arms around me, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Ya?" I asked him. Jacob nodded his head and started to kiss my ear. I got out of his reach and laughed. "We have to get to school," I tell him. Jacob pouts and then goes to his closet. He gets out a plaid shirt and jeans. I watched him as he took off his shirt, just for my amusement. His chest was more muscle than I thought, it was hidden by his shirts most of the time. I saw his abs, everything. I felt a little tent rise up in my jeans, and I felt embarrassed. But that didn't stop me from going over to him and pushing Jacob on the bed. I started to kiss his chest, biting a little here and there. I heard Jacob moan a little, but it increased when I went to his neck and started nibbling and sucking on that.

"Eric," Jacob moaned. He started playing with the hem of my shirt and I got up a little so he could take it off. Jacob rubbed my chest, and then put me on my back so he could play a little with me. I needed him, even though I know it's a bit early in our relationship, I needed him. I clutched the side of the sheets, my hips bucking up in pleasure. I started moaning a bit louder, my breath shortening. My hands reached his belt, looking up at him for permission. Jacob nodded but then shook his head, and laid right next to me.

"What? Did I do something?" I asked him, worried. Jacob shook his head and softly kissed my cheek.

"No, not at all. I just… I don't want to go too fast, that's all," Jacob bit his lip and closed his eyes. I took his hand.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I agree, I love you," I whisper in his ear. He kisses my cheek and hugs my waist.

"I love you too," he responds.

When we got to school, we were hand in hand, even up to the point when we were in the school. I saw people give us weird looks, but I don't care. As long as I have Jacob. I open my locker and take out my book, Jacob leaning against the locker next to mine. I saw Hyde come up to me.

"Hey dude," he says to me. Jacob looks at me.

"Well, erm, I'm gonna go. See you later," Jacob says to me. I kiss him and he walks off. I turn to Hyde and slam my locker door shut.

"What do you want?" I ask him, angry.

"Eric, where were you yesterday?" he asks me.

"Oh, mother and father haven't told you? I got kicked out, ya," I sneer at him.

"What? Why would they do that to you?" Hyde takes off his stupid sunglasses and blinks at me.

"Oh, I guess it's the same reason why everyone else hates me, why I was sent to the Principal's office, the reason why all my friends think I've been on crazy drugs," I feel my body tense up, anger boiling inside me. Hyde pushes back his hair and looks at the ground.

"You know you can move back home, right? Just pretend that you don't have feelings for that… person," I blink back at Hyde.

"It's not that easy, and even if it was, I wouldn't want to do that. That 'person' ya, his name is Jacob, and I am in love with him. I don't want to live in a place where people won't accept how I feel and who I am. And I don't want to be friends with them either. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go to the person I love. A feeling that you've never experienced, because everyone has left you. Good luck with those trust issues. Call me when you've figured it all out. I'll be happy to hear from you when you get out of prison," I'm inches away from his face, I can feel his breath on my face. I look into his eyes and smirk, then I turn on my heel and walk away.

I see Jacob come up to me and he's frowning.

"Bit harsh, Eric," he shakes his head.

"I don't give a damn, I'm sick of how everyone treats me. He deserved it," I said. Jacob didn't say anything but I could tell he was upset. I turned to him and I kissed his cheek. "It's you and me, okay? That's all we need. That's all I need," I told him. I took a deep breath and go into my class to see my so-called friends. I see Donna look at me and Jacob, and then look at her lap. The teacher comes in.

"I'm going to pair you up into a group of two for your project. First, Alice and Jenna, Fez and Michael, Donna and Jacob, and Eric and Stephen," as he continues the groups, I look at Hyde. I roll my eyes and place my head on my desk. I feel Jacob take my hand.

"Hey, it'll be alright," he whispers in my ear. But I don't believe him. I really don't.

Later that day, Hyde walked up to me after school while Jacob and I were waiting for his mom to pick us up.

"Hey, so we're partners for the English thing. We should work on it later," Hyde suggests. I sigh, and know I shouldn't not do the assignment.

"Ya, sure. Hub?" I suggest. Hyde shakes his head.

"Nah, remember, it's closed for the week. Some sort of private event or whatever. What about the basement?" I go tense, I shake my head.

"Fuck no, get lost Hyde," I was about to turn on my heel, but Hyde grabbed my arm.

"Come on, your parents aren't going to know. They don't come down to the basement, Eric. We just really have to work on this project, okay?" I bite my lip but I nod.

"Whatever. Meet you there at six," Hyde nods and walks off. Jacob comes over to me.

"Hey, I told you, it'll be okay," I nod, even though I don't agree.


	6. Chapter 6

Later at six, I walk up to the door of the basement on the side of the house. I made sure no one saw me, and I opened it. I saw Hyde, Fez, and Donna watching television. I sucked in my breath and was about to walk away, but Hyde stopped me.

"Hey, Eric, sit down, come on," Hyde said, sitting me down on the couch next to Jackie. I shook my head and scoffed.

"I thought we were going to work on the project, Hyde. What is this?" I ask him, looking at everyone. Hyde clears his throat.

"We need to talk to you, Eric. We're worried," Hyde says. I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"About?" I ask him.

"Why aren't you living here anymore?" Donna asks me. I clench my teeth together.

"Because dear mother and father kicked me out,"

"Just pretend like you're not dating Jacob. It's that easy," Hyde tries.

"I can't do that! It was hard enough keeping him from you guys, I don't want to keep him from everyone else. I love him, and I don't want to be ashamed of him and I," I pound my fist on the table and get up. I am about to walk out the door when I see Mom come down with a basket of laundry. She stops mid-step and drops the basket, her clothes flying everywhere. Her face changes from relief to anger, to regret.

"Eric, I thought… I thought you left," she said.

"Left? You kicked me out!" I yell. Mom looks at the ground and clears her throat.

"Well, I guess since you're here, I know that you finally realized what a mistake you were making when you played with us. As if you were actually with a boy," Mom laughs.

"I am with a boy, and I love him. It's not a mistake, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go see him. I only came here to work on a project with Hyde, but I see we're not going to get it done. Goodbye," I walk out the door and slam it behind me. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands. Tears start to drip down my cheeks, and I start sobbing. I hear someone come down the steps and I see it's Jacob. I wipe my eyes and he sits down and takes me in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses my cheek softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks me with concern. I shake my head and he hugs me tightly.

"Why do they hate me? Why can't… why can't they just love me for me?" I ask no one in particular, sobbing.

"I don't know. But I do know that I love you," Jacob whispers to me. I look at him and he wipes away a tear with his thumb.

"Thank you," Jacob opens his mouth but then closes it, and kisses me.

"Don't you ever say thank you for me loving you, okay? I'm going to love you no matter what, and anybody who thinks that is crazy can screw themselves. I don't care if people thinks it's wrong, I know that what I feel for you is right. You're my everything, Eric," Jacob wipes away a tear of his own, and smiles towards me. I kiss him softly and cuddle up next to him even more. I place my head on his shoulder, it fitting perfectly. Jacob looks at me and hugs me tight. I realize that I'm crying, my whole body is shaking. It's not easy losing your parents, especially if they don't accept you for who you are. Warm tears sting my cheeks and I wipe them away with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Eric, I know this is a stupid thing to ask, but are you okay?" Jacob asks me. I don't respond, instead, I just start to sob. Jacob turns to me and wipes away my tears, but it doesn't help, more tears fall. I look at the door, and just behind it is a whole other life. I stand up and pound on the door and I slide against it, putting my head in my hands. I hate feeling like this, like everyone hates me. I know Jacob doesn't hate me, I know he loves me, but my family hates me. I hate feeling ashamed of who I am. I look up at Jacob and he is frowning, looking at the ground. I must be making him feel awkward. But I can't help it, I wish I could stop crying, but everytime I start to think about it, I start to cry all over again. When I try to focus on not crying, I cry harder than before. Jacob stands up and pulls me up as well. He dries my tears and hugs me tightly. I grip him tightly, almost as if I let go, he'll fly away. I take a deep breath and another one, and I stop sobbing. But, my eyes are all red and puffy, and it's completely obvious that I've been crying.

"Eric!" I heard a peppy voice say. I let go of Jacob and see Jackie and Kelso standing just a few feet away from Jacob and I. Kelso and Jackie see me and frown, they've seen that I've been crying. I wipe a couple tears away with my sleeve, and I take Jacob's hand and walk away. Jackie holds onto my wrist and guides me right in front of her.

"Eric, what's wrong?" she asks me. I shake my head without replying and want to walk away, but Jackie is blocking me from Jacob. I look at Kelso, and then at Jackie again. I start to hyperventilate, and I shake my head multiple times. I can't deal with this right now, I know I am about to freak out, but there's nothing I can do. Jacob takes my hand and pushes me in between Jackie and Kelso, freeing me from their blockade. Jacob puts his arm around me and we start to walk away.

When we reach his house, Jacob kisses me on the cheek.

"Eric, go upstairs, I have to talk to Mom for a second, okay?" he asks me. I shake my head and hold onto him tighter. Jacob smiles and pecks me on the lips. "Just for a second, okay?" I hesitantly let go of him, and I walk upstairs, going into his bed, pulling the covers above my head. Tears start to form again, and I start to sob into his pillow. My head hurts because I've been crying so much, and my face feels raw, and I'm very tired. After what seems like hours, I hear the door open then close. I look up to see Jacob, and he looks sad. He climbs into bed and hugs my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I hate seeing you so sad," he whispers in my ear. I don't respond, I don't know what to say. I don't want to say sorry, because I know he'll just dismiss it, so I just stay quiet. Before I know it, I'm asleep.


End file.
